mssamfandomcom-20200216-history
The 2012 Indonesian Revolution
The 2012 Indonesian Revolution was a conflict between rebel factions and the Indonesian Loyalists. From current reports, after Nate took over Indonesia, several rebels led by General Allen Ashmar began to plot a revolution to oust the new leader. Shortly after, several reports came in that Nate wanted to purge every party out of Indonesia. Ashmar, seeing this as a corrupt move, decided to take action. Nate however, said that he did not want to purge every party out of the country. The war ultimatley ended in the defeat of West Indonesia and the exile of ER88. Notable Happenings 8/31/12 *Nate decides to purge every party out of Indonesia, according to several reports. *Ashmar decides to take action by opening fire on the Loyalists with a group of rebels. *ER88 expresses his support for the rebels. *A planned terrorist attack by Indonesian terrorists is foiled as ER88, Pieboy, Matth And TTSM gun the terrorists down before the attackers could begin their operation. *Nate Blake clarifies that he did not purge every party out, and that the terrorists are in no way related to the Indonesian government. Everyone realises this, and things settle down, except for the task of dealing with the terrorists. However, the rebels believe it to be a lie and the revolution continues. *ER88 also realizes that Indonesia was harbouring terrorists. However, Nate was unaware at first. *Several attacks from Indonesian terrorists are reported in Lolseka and Faizonskaya. *Three-hundred intercontinental ballistic missile launches are detected out of Indonesia after terrorists seize control of several nuclear silos in the northernmost island of Indonesia, all of which headed towards Tetrana. All are destroyed by the Russian AMDS. Russia begins supporting the rebellion. Shortly afterwards, the terrorists at the silo were defeated by Indonesian Loyalist forces. 9/1/12 *Several more terrorist attacks are reported to have been catastrophic as several explosive devices are detonated in Great Britain and Tetrana. *Reports surface that the rebels have successfully taken Indonesia. *The previous report turns out to have been false, as the Loyalists and Rebels have signed a peace treaty, thus ending the non-terrorist portion of the fight. *The peace treaty is broken several hours later after reports emerge about the Loyalists executing other members of other parties. *Suddenly, several hours later, rebel forces surround the Indonesian capital, forcing anyone who attempts to leave to remain in the city. *The reports turn out to be yet again false, as Nate stated that nobody was to be executed. The rebels yet again calm down. *Russian propaganda is sent through the rebel forces, inspiring them to fight on. After a few hours, the Russian propaganda has started the rebellion once again. *A report states that Indonesia has threatened to invade Tetrana if they don't withdraw their support to the rebels. However, Propaganda from tetrana Depicting the execution of other party members by the loyalists Starts to make the Loyalists question their allegiance to loldonesia *The rebellion rises up as the Russian propaganda convinces the rebels to keep fighting. 9/2/12 *The rebels appear to have overthrown Nate. *ER88 confirms that report to AT88 about Indonesia being overthrown. *AT88 confirms British statement on this issue will be made shortly. *It turns out another peace treaty was made that made the Loyalists and Rebels rule together, instead of just the Loyalists ruling. *However, terrorists crash a 747 into the Blake Tower, killing 3,000+ people. *The rebels declare independence from Indonesia and name the west island the Communist Republic of West Indonesia. ER88 recieves word that the United Nations have approved the declaration of independence, while Nate recieves word that the UN has no clue what happened. Either way, its independence is not recognised by its parent country, Indonesia. Russia recognizes the Communist Republic as independent. After informing the rest of the UN, they recognize it as an independent nation too. 9/3/12 *The Communists settle down in their new territory. However, political unrest continues in Indonesia. *A Terrorist attack which brought a hotel down in Indonesia is reported by ER88. *All terrorists are arrested by Indonesian officials, thus ending the war. *However, what appeared to be Indonesian Loyalists attack BaiNow International airport. ER88, who happened to be at the airport to go back to faizonskaya, noticed the Indonesian flag on the terrorists after they were killed. Nate initially denies the claims, but ER88 backs the claim up by saying that the Indonesian flag was on the terrorists. West Indonesia allows Tetrana to mobilize troops for a possible invasion of Indonesia. *The USSR withdraws support for the rebels and begins supporting Indonesia. *Shortly afterwards, ER88 flees to Tetrana, knowing that the war is lost, though he is quickly overthrown in a Russian backed Coup d'etat. *With Russian assistance, West Indonesia is retaken by Indonesia, thus ending the war once and for all. Category:Wars during World War 3 Category:Wars that took place offscreen Category:Wars